Indecisive
by Piccolo is green
Summary: AU one-shot. Bulma and Vegeta find themselves trapped on an uncharted planet. Angered by Bulma, Vegeta wishes he could get rid of her, but finds himself considering other possibilities...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

A/N: This is just a short one-shot on Vegeta and Bulma. It's AU, and you'll see as you read this that it starts in a random place- basically Vegeta and Bulma are stuck on some uncharted planet (I don't actually know why). Vegeta has a tail too; it just turned out that way.

I wrote this a few months ago, and was debating whether to put it up or not. It's just a scene I suddenly imagined, and I liked the way it turned out, so I'm sticking it up. Maybe one day I'll get around to doing a multi-chapter V/B…

***

Indecisive

Vegeta made a noise in his throat and closed his eyes in frustration, his lips pursing together in a thin line. Bulma supposed the noise was meant to represent a sigh, although to her human ears it sounded more like a cross between a hiss and a growl.

She watched as the end of her captor's tail flicked back and forth, the brown fur wavering slightly in the breeze. Although he lay on the grass with his hand behind his head, Bulma could tell that Vegeta was anything but relaxed.

"You know," she said quietly, beginning again to feel frustrated herself, "this is all your fault."

His eyes opened, the dark pupils swiveling to meet her own. He remained silent, his cold glare willing her to whither and die.

"You are a foolish woman," he said in his distinctive accent, the huskiness of the sound making Bulma want to sigh in admiration. She may have loathed the man, but she couldn't help but admit that he was attractive, and even worse, sexy. Why was it that she was always attracted to such dangerous men?

"Look, if you had have just let me go like I…"

"Shut up!" he hissed, pouncing on her, forcing her against the ground with the tight grip on her arms. "All you ever do is talk! Can you not see, you stupid woman, that I am trying to think? It was _you_ who got us into this mess in the first place, and now you are the one complaining? _If_ I had have let you go, you would be dead! Yes, I do regret not doing that now, for in payment of saving your life, I've ended up with a bloody headache, all because of your stupid, fucking mouth!"

"I would have taken one of the pods straight back to Earth! That's what they said I could do!"

"They were LYING!" He yelled, spittle shooting from his mouth. "Do you really think you can trust anyone out here, in the dregs of space? You, of all people, I would have expected to understand that… How could anyone with such intelligence believe such an obvious white lie? Those creatures have possession of devices that can override a ship's programming, they would have sent you to one of their own planets, you fool. At best, you would have become a prostitute, at worst… well; I won't infect such an _innocent_ little mind such as yours with what they could have done to you."

Bulma, shocked by Vegeta's speech, could do nothing more than blink in surprise, her mouth opening and closing like a fish's. Suddenly noticing their proximity to one another, and that Bulma's soft breasts happened to be pushed up against his own chest; Vegeta sprung back with a growl, more annoyed at himself for the fact that he actually _liked_ the way the annoying female smelt.

He paced around in a wide circle; his tail lashing from side to side, as the female who had caused him so much grief remained still, clearly trying to puzzle something in her mind. What angered him the most was not that he appeared to be trapped on a desolate planet, nor the fact that he was without supplies or any form of communication with anyone.

No, what angered Vegeta was the fact that he had not given the woman away to the traders. Before he had met her, he would have killed anyone that gave him half the trouble she caused, but now…

Now he found himself admiring her beauty; the way her dark blue lashes brushed across her cheeks when she closed her eyes, and the way she pouted when she thought. His tail twitched in an altogether different movement, and he became suddenly aware that despite the fact that she was not Saiyan, he found the woman desirable.

Of course, Vegeta had been with many women in his lifetime, but only ever out of the desperate need to release himself, and never had he desired any alien woman. Sometimes during his encounters in the whore houses that littered the universe, he would imagine that the women were Saiyans, seeing instead of their bright colours, only dark eyes, and black spiky hair that would mark them as one of his own. Mainly though, he would simply do the deed, and not really think of anything.

Never had he ever looked at a woman and thought her beautiful, and wanted to take her not because of his own need, but because he wanted to honour her beauty. Now, watching the female before him, her eyes looking into his own with such intensity, he had no idea what to do. And that thought scared him.

Abruptly, Vegeta sat down, back in the place he had been originally. With a grunt, he lay on the grass, turning so that his back faced Bulma.

"Vegeta," she said softly, after a length of silence, "can I ask you something?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, waiting for the inevitable questions that were to come: how did you know they wanted me, what kind of device can control ships at such a long range, are there really prostitutes way out here?

However, not even Vegeta expected the question that came out of Bulma's mouth. "Do you like me Vegeta? Because you just complimented me, I didn't realise you actually acknowledged my intelligence."

Vegeta lay slack jawed, rendered unable to think properly for a moment. Recovering, he clenched his eyes shut, wishing he could be anywhere but there.

There were only two solutions; he would either have to fuck her or kill her. The worst part was, he didn't know which option to choose…


End file.
